Monty
by maxstories95
Summary: Just a speech on how I feel about the passing of our favorite creator of this amazing series.


Hello guys, I'm Maxstories95. Some of you may recognize me from my earlier story or Christmas Special of RWBY its fine if you don't I'm fairly new to this fandom as far as fanfiction is concerned. But this isn't about me, this is about all of us.

As we all (probably all) know a great person has left us more than a week ago. This person is the immensely (arguably limitlessly) talented Monty Oum. For some of us we've gotten over it, for some we are still mourning this momentous loss.

Monty was an amazing person who created RWBY with the members of Rooster Teeth. During my junior year of high school during my morning Algebra 2 class my friend Tucker told me about this amazing series under production with the trailers only being the only source of content at the time so I saw Red being the sceptic about anime that I am going into a new anime.

My god…saying I was I blown away with just RED would have been an understatement, and I loved keeping up with the other trailers and episodes. You could say I was a fan from the very beginning. Seeing Monty go from something that could have been completely avoidable like an allergy was heart breaking for me.

I found out from a friend of mine who I met on Fanfiction that he was hospitalized. Then a few days later that he passed. I was so torn up about this great and genuine guy passing and not even deserving it, I don't think this guy could hurt another human being even if he was either paid or threatened to do so. Seeing Monty go was…kind of like losing a member of my family and I know what I'm talking about losing several friends and family due to events that could have been avoidable as well.

One was killed for things I'd rather not say while the other few ran into a tree going down a 40 at 110.

But before RWBY I was already a writer of fanfiction and even an original story of my own on fictionpress. So I can honestly say Monty wasn't my original inspiration, but he was when I finished volume 2 of RWBY and was blown away and hyped to see Volume 3 be made. So hearing Monty's passing was…soul crushing to say the least.

Monty died a hero to authors in the works, artists undiscovered, creators unnoticed, and conductors unheard of yet. But you know what…I won't say goodbye to Mr. Oum. Because just like Carolina said in Red vs. Blue another product Monty worked on.

'Once you say goodbye, you've accepted that they are gone.'

I'm sure someone will message or review saying I messed up on that or something along those lines, but my point being…I won't say goodbye because monty isn't gone, not by a long shot. We can still stream RWBY on Rooster Teeth and Red vs Blue on Rooster Teeth's website and still enjoy what he gave us way back when.

Monty still lives as an inspiration to other writers, artists and other makers of art out there so no, Monty is not dead, he is gone, but not dead. We can either choose to follow him as an example and be great artists ourselves or just continue to be mourn his lose and let the healing take its course. Either way is fine to be honest whatever helps you feel better.

But I still to this day 5 whole years since I began my first project as a writer…well want to be a writer. I want to create those worlds that Ruby had read to her from her sister, I want to build memorable and relatable characters like Jaune and Ruby.

So I invite you to read a story I actually will be publishing soon thanks to the help of that friend I mentioned earlier, the one that informed me of Monty's hospitalization and passing. Its an OC story so I'm sure some of you already lost interest, but for once…he won't be OP.

I only wished I could have gotten this out much sooner with the hopes Monty would have seen it, maybe not read it but just seeing it would have been a HUGE honor for me.

My only true regret was not getting the chance to meet Monty, but I am greatful for being able to be inspired by his work and his love for what he did, and most importantly of all that while he was in comatose that not for one second-not even a fraction on a second that he felt pain…and I think we can all be grateful for that.

Now…a big part of me hopes even now that this is hoax and that monty is alive and well and working on Volume 3, but I myself need to face the facts that it may not happen and RWBY may not continue.

Which of course is a huge let down to the fans long time and new, not known if Pyrrha ends up with Jaune or if any of the other shippings are cannon and the questions being…is Raven Yang's mom? How exactly did Summer die? What do Tai Yang and Qrow look like? What does 'the queen has pawns.' (although now that I think about it, it could be referring to Cinder with Mercury and Emerald) What is Cinder or Roman's plan? Just how powerful in Neo? Will Roman break out of prison?

But enough of my rambling, everyone…all of you…YES YOU! Right there reading this on your phone, ipad, computer, other means of reading this…get out there…get out on top and create something beautiful, something that we all will love and enjoy, it might go unnoticed, but don't let that discourage you, do what you love and enjoy the people around you and love them, hell even give them a surprise hug from behind cause, I know people love that.

Thanks so much for you guys who read this. I'm so greatful that you actually took time out of your day to do so. I hope you guys are doing wonderful and things go your way. Stay safe and keep calm and be the best community of fans that I know and love.

This is Maxstories95 signing off, see ya.


End file.
